This invention relates to angioplasty apparatus facilitating rapid exchanges and a method for making rapid exchanges of angioplasty devices.
At the present time in practicing angioplasty, it is often necessary to exchange one dilatation catheter for another. In doing so, it has been necessary to utilize long exchange wires having a length of approximately 300 centimeters which typically requires two operators to perform the procedure. During this procedure, it is necessary that the operators communicate with each other which makes the procedure time consuming. In addition, since the exchange wire is so long it often is awkward to handle and for that reason may come in contact with the floor or become contaminated which necessitates removing the entire apparatus being utilized for the angioplasty procedure. There is therefore a need for a new and improved angioplasty apparatus which overcomes such difficulties.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide an angioplasty apparatus and a method which facilitates rapid exchanges of various types of devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide an angioplasty apparatus and method of the above character which greatly facilitates exchanges of dilatation catheters.
Another object of the invention is to provide an angioplasty apparatus and method of the above character which can be utilized for the positioning of flexible elongate members.
Another object of the invention is to provide an angioplasty apparatus and method of the above character which can be utilized with various types of devices utilizing flexible elongate members.
Another object of the invention is to provide an angioplasty apparatus and method in which dye injection and pressure measurements can be made.
Additional objects and features of the invention will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiments are set forth in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.